


The Love of Heroes

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [4]
Category: Aaron Stone (TV)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they walked down the street holding hands was the happiest day of Charlie's life.</p>
<p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences of Charlie and Emma's relationship.

**#01 – Walking**  
The first time they walked down the street holding hands was the happiest day of Charlie's life.

**#02 – Waltz**  
She hated dancing, and so did he, but between the both of them, they managed to hide it.

**#03 – Wishes**  
They always had the same wish every year: peace and each other; oh and Jason tied to a tree, but don't tell him that.

**#04 – Wonder**  
Taking her to Disney that first time, and seeing the wonder on her face, made their entire drive worth it.

**#05 – Worry**  
She always tried to hide her worry whenever he left to save the world; it helped, a little.

**#06 – Whimsy**  
Every once in a while, they got a little whimsical with their memories, if only to stay sane.

**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**  
The first map they ever did together on Hero Rising was a wasteland; is was his favorite, and soon became hers as well.

**#08 – Whiskey and rum**  
He always remembered her first drink, and why he never wanted her drunk with a weapon again.

**#09 – War**  
They may have been at war, but they still had time to fall for each other.

**#10 – Weddings**  
When his voice stumbled when he said his vows, she fell in love with him all over again.

**#11 – Birthday**  
She always agonized about what to get him for his birthday, not because he didn't need anything, but because she wanted it to be something from the heart.

**#12 – Blessing**  
Getting her parents' blessing to marry her was one of the happiest moments of his life, and also the most nerve-racking.

**#13 – Bias**  
Emma always said that he'd win, and Charlie was always quick to point out her bias, which she didn't give a damn about.

**#14 – Burning**  
He pulled her away from the burning building, getting second degree burns, but saving her life in the process.

**#15 – Breathing**  
Lying next to him, listening to his breathing, was the best sound in the universe to her.

**#16 – Breaking**  
Every time they would lose in real life, he would break a little more, and Emma would have to put the pieces together again.

**#17 – Belief**  
Even though neither believed in a single religion, they never stopped believing in faith, and each other.

**#18 – Balloon**  
Everyone in their class tied their secrets to their balloons and let them go, even Charlie and Emma, with their fake secrets.

**#19 – Balcony**  
“Why can't you just have a balcony,” he groaned under his breath, “because it would make everything so much more perfect if you did.”

**#20 – Bane**  
It was official, Charlie was the bane of her existence, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**#21 – Quiet**  
With Jason finally asleep, they got the peace and quiet they both wanted and, frankly, deserved.

**#22 – Quirks**  
Everyone had their little quirks, Charlie with his ever-confident smirk, Emma with her streaked black hair.

**#23 – Question**  
He knew what he wanted to say, but now he had to decide how he could say, “marry me, Em.”

**#24 – Quarrel**  
They always had their little spats, but usually Jason unintentionally got them back together, much to his displease.

**#25 – Quitting**  
Every time Aaron wanted to throw in the towel, Tamera reminded him why he fought.

**#26 – Jump**  
In his mind, the X5's were Emma's best invention; it made it so much easier to get to her window.

**#27 – Jester**  
Every once in a while, Emma just wanted to slap him, if only to stop his horrible jokes.

**#28 – Jousting**  
He would never let her forget their first medieval fair, where she was a princess and he a knight; fitting, in his mind.

**#29 – Jewel**  
For weeks, Charlie agonized over what type of ring to buy for her; in the end, a simple diamond was enough for her to scream yes.

**#30 – Just**  
Just once, he wished he could do something special, without a mission ruining it.

**#31 – Smirk**  
She just had to fall in love with his little smirk that Aaron always had on.

**#32 – Sorrow**  
Charlie was shattered - Emma had kept his father's secret from him; was there anyone he could trust anymore?

**#33 – Stupidity**  
Cheating was stupid; she had that drilled into his head the moment she found out what he had done.

**#34 – Serenade**  
Charlie's best idea to get Emma to go out with him was for him to serenade her; the bucket of water that soon located to on top of his head told him that it was a bad idea.

**#35 – Sarcasm**  
It started with a sarcastic joke, now they thrived on witty banter to get through these days.

**#36 – Sordid**  
“If you every try to hug me when you're covered in dirt again,” she growled, “my blaster is going to give you such a jolt!”

**#37 – Soliloquy**  
Every once in a while, Emma could hear Charlie talking to himself, usually about how much he was in love with her.

**#38 – Sojourn**  
“Look, just stay with me for a few days while they fix up your bathroom,” he said, well out of earshot of his annoying little brother, praying that she'd say yes.

**#39 – Share**  
On the off-chance that they didn't have a mission, they would spend their time at a small smoothie shop, sharing the most random smoothies they could come up with.

**#40 – Solitary**  
It broke Dark Tamera's heart to see Aaron in Solitary Confinement, because she knew that he would never be stupid enough to jeopardize their mission... right?

**#41 – Nowhere**  
The moment Charlie realized that Emma wasn't where she should have been, he immediately went off to find her, no matter the cost.

**#42 – Neutral**  
Every time the brothers would fight, Emma would pretend to stay out of it; in her mind, however, she was cheering for Charlie.

**#43 – Nuance**  
Just as things started to heat up between them, Jason had to make an appearance, running the mode and royally pissing them both off.

**#44 – Near**  
Sometimes, though they were only a few feet apart in their bedrooms, Charlie felt like it was never close enough to her.

**#45 – Natural**  
They were partners, together every minute of every day; it was only natural for them to fall in love.

**#46 – Horizon**  
With the Omega Defiance defeated, neither of them actually knew what would come next, but together they would face it.

**#47 – Valiant**  
From her point of view, Aaron always tried to make a mess of her lab, whether the weapon that she was showing him was actually capable of the damage or not.

**#48 – Virtuous**  
When in the presence of Vas and Ram, Aaron would do everything possible to prove that he was a gentleman, with Emma as his every willing assistant.

**#49 – Victory**  
Every time he beat his brother, she could just see the happiness on his face, even when he rubbed it in.

**#50 – Defeat**  
Emma froze in shock when Charlie stumbled into Mr. Hall's office, looking devastated, with fear radiation from his entire body.


End file.
